Imagine Song Contest 20
Panama City, Panama |Row 4 title = Winner |Row 4 info = "Alice E Il Blu" Annalisa |Row 5 title = Timeline |Row 5 info = ◄ 19 file:ISC_Mini.png 21 ►}} ISC #20 was the twentieth edition of Imagine Song Contest which started on the 13th September. This edition was a special edition where all participants were given a random country to represent. Host city :For further information, see Panama City is the capital and largest city of the Republic of Panama. It has a population of 880,691, with a total metro population of 1,272,672, and is located at the Pacific entrance of the Panama Canal, in the province of Panama. The city is the political and administrative center of the country, as well as a hub for international banking and commerce. It is considered a "beta" world city, one of three Central American cities listed in this category. Panama City has an average GDP per capita of $ $15,300. It has a dense skyline of mostly high-rise buildings, and it is surrounded by a large belt of tropical rain forest. Panama's Tocumen International Airport, the largest and busiest airport in Central America, offers daily flights to major international destinations. Panama City was chosen as the 2003 American Capital of Culture jointly with Curitiba, Brazil. It is among the top five places for retirement in the world, according to International Living magazine. Participants 'Returning artists' Alexandra previously participated in the tenth edition as a representative of Poland. Allison Iraheta previously participated in the fifth and fourteenth edition as a representative of El Salvador. Andreea Banica previously participated in the sixth edition as a representative of Romania. Annalisa previously participated in the second and seventeenth edition as a representative of Italy. Cover Drive previously participated in the sixth edition as a representative of Barbados. Debi Nova previously participated in the fourteenth edition as a representative of Costa Rica. Delta Goodrem previously participated in the eighteenth edition as a representative of Australia. Despina Vandi previously participated in the eleventh edition as a representative of Greece. Gym Class Heroes previously participated in the sixth edition as a representative of Ivory Coast. Maroon 5 previously participated in the eighth and tenth edition as a representative of the United States. Mary N'diaye previously participated in the fifteenth edition as a representative of Gambia. Monika previously participated in the fourth edition as a representative of Lithuania. Murat Boz previously participated in the second edition as a representative of Turkey. No Doubt previously participated in the eleventh and thirteenth edition as a representative of India. Polina Gagarina previously participated in the eleventh edition as a representative of Russia. Saša Kovačević previously participated in the second and fourth edition as a representative of Serbia. Tan Bionica previously participated in the fifth edition as a representative of Argentina. Zaho previously participated in the tenth edition as a representative of Algeria. Disqualifications In the first semi final, Australia and Uzbekistan were disqualified as they did not vote on time. If Australia and Uzbekistan were to vote on time, they would've qualified to the final. In the second semi final, El Salvador, Germany and Greece were disqualified as they did not vote on time. If El Salvador and Germany were to vote on time, they would've qualified to the final. However Greece would not have qualified. In the third semi final, Argentina and Syria were disqualified as they did not vote on time. If Argentina were to vote on time, they would've qualified to the final. However Syria would not have qualified. Results 'Semi-final 1' The first semi final had 18 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 2' The second semi final had 18 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 3' The third semi final had 18 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Wildcard' Wildcard battles were introduced in the sixth edition of Imagine Song Contest. It was introduced to try and give underrated songs another chance at getting to the final. 'Final' This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap. Map External links *Random draw *Semi-final 1 recap *Semi-final 1 results *Semi-final 2 recap *Semi-final 2 results *Semi-final 3 recap *Semi-final 3 results *Wildcard battles *Wildcard battle results *Final recap *Final results Category:ISC Editions